Drabble a Day
by BluSakura
Summary: Every day, he sees her. And he'll never get tired of that. A series of drabbles.
1. Kisses

_So, I've been working on different other longer stories, along with the next few chapters of _Curse of the Dragon_. In the mean time, I'll be posting a 200-word drabble every day until I have those stories finished! =) So stay tuned!_

_This one is dedicated to my friend Sammie for being awesome, and to Manda-chan for the inspiration._

* * *

_Drabble 1: Kisses_

* * *

Pique used to fantasize about what Fakir's kisses may feel like.

She imagined him to be very aggressive with his lips. Confident, wild, untamed. He'd _definitely_ use tongue. And maybe his teeth. His hands would roam. His heart wouldn't race; he's too sure of himself to get nervous.

But that was before, when she was just a school girl.

Now, she's happily engaged to her geeky musician. His kisses are timed perfectly, almost as if he plans every single one of them. They're polite, and appropriate for their environment, and he always asks, "…Was it…all right?"

And she always nods happily. Of course it was. It always is. She couldn't ask for anything better.

So, when she had a small little get together with Lilie and Ahiru, she only asked her question out of pure, simple curiosity.

"Ahiru, what are Fakir's kisses like?"

The redhead tilted her head, a small blush dusting across her cheeks.

"…It depends."

Pique and Lilie leaned forward, a silent indication to continue.

"…Sometimes, they're…hungry."

They squealed, erupting in a fit of giggles.

"…But mostly, they're…soft, and shy."

Pique had to raise an eyebrow. "…_Really_?"

"Mhm. And I like it best when he kisses my freckles."

* * *

_You all know I love them reviews!_


	2. Advice

"…So, any advice?"

"I-I'm sorry. I wish I could help you more. But I'm afraid my situation was different. Rue wasn't like that."

"…Damn."

"How often does it happen?"

"Every night. I haven't gotten a good night's rest in three months. And if I don't wake up, she'll yell at me, and then…"

"Let me guess. You'd lose your temper and make it worse."

"…"

"Don't give me that look, Fakir. You are _that_ predictable."

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do?! She asks for the most ridiculous things! One night, a fruit parfait. The next, _liver_. She _hates _liver!"

"Ahiru's going through a serious time right now, Fakir. I'm afraid the most you can do is just…adapt, I suppose. And stop getting angry at her. She can't help it. And as for the other problem… About the…intimacy…"

"…Yeah?"

"…Just…I don't know…tell her she's beautiful."

"I do. She still doesn't want to… She starts blabbering on about how she's ugly and for me not to look at her or touch her or-"

"Of _course _she's feeling that way. Just, try to reassure her."

"I _did!_"

"…Let me guess. You let it slip that she's gaining weight."

"…She's the one who asked."

"Fakir…you're on your own. I'm sorry."

"…Thanks for nothing."


	3. Waking

Fakir would never admit it, but he always looked forward to waking up next to her.

Maybe it was the fact that she liked to cuddle against him, her small form curling against his, fully and willingly. She fit perfectly in his arms, her head tucked comfortably beneath his chin, her arms wrapped around his torso, legs entwined in his.

Maybe it was her tangled hair fanned out over the pillows and tickling his skin, framing her peaceful expression, her lips curled up in a small smile.

Maybe it was the feel of her eyelashes brushing his cheek, or her lips pressing against his chin, or the way she absently ran her fingers through his hair in her sleep, or how she would mumble his name as she dreamed.

Maybe it was the overwhelming sensations he felt to see her hand pressed against the birthmark on his chest, her wedding ring glinting in the morning sun. She always insisted on wearing it even as she went to bed…

…Or maybe it was the moment she woke up, yawning and rubbing her eyes, and asking for five more minutes.

"No. Time to get up."

"…I will when you let go of me."

But he could only tighten his grip.


	4. Scream

"_Fakir_…"

He shuddered at the sound of her voice breathing his name as he held her down against the mattress. He leaned down, pressing against her, opening his mouth to bite down on her ear…

"Ah-!"

His hands roamed, caressing her nightgown-clad body, and his lips wandered from her ear to her cheek to her forehead until capturing her own lips in a feverish kiss. The liplock deepened as he curled an arm beneath her waist, lifting her right off the bed, and her legs immediately wrapped around his hips…

"UUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"Ah, _dammit_!"

Fakir reluctantly pulled away from Ahiru with a frustrated groan, the wailing ringing in his ears.

"What _now_?!"

He lifted himself off the bed as Ahiru giggled, and he threw her a hard glare on his way out. He made his way to the room beside them with a deep scowl and swung the door open, glaring angrily at the source of the high-pitched whine.

Not only was the blue-eyed child not really crying, but he was _smiling_, as if he knew exactly how much he frustrated Fakir.

The kid knew exactly how much Fakir _hated_ it when he whines like that…

The little…!

"Hehehehe! Daaaaaaddy, I haffa go to da bafroom!"


End file.
